parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumanji (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Young Alan Parrish - Phineas (Webkinz) *Adult Alan Parrish - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Young Sarah Whittle - Princess Claudia (Timon and Pumbaa) *Adult Sarah Whittle - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Carl Bentley - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Judy Sheperd - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Peter Sheperd - Whopper (Pound Puppies) *Van Pelt - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Sam Parrish - Simba (The Lion King; 1994) *Carol Parrish - Nala (The Lion King; 1994) *Billy Jessup - Snooky Wookums (Krypto the Superdog) *Nora Sheperd - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Exterminator - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Caleb - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Benjamin - Fievel (An American Tail) *Lion - Makucha (The Lion Guard) *Crocodile - Kiburi (The Lion Guard) *Monkey Peter - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Miss Magruder - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Frank - My. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *Bill - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Construction Worker - Elliot (Open Season) *Paramedics - Krypto and Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Gun Salesman - Red (Angry Birds) *Louise - Dusty (Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Mrs. Thomas - Laini (The Lion Guard) *Shoe Factory Bum - Pretty Boy (Teacher's Pet) *Bum's Dog - Rosebud (Buddies) *Stampede - Animals 'during moving day' (The Secret of NIMH) *Bats - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *Mosquitoes - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Monkeys - Marmosets (Rio) *Pelican - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) *Spiders - Flushed Pets (The Secret Life of Pets) *Judy and Peter's Parents - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) *Two French Girls - Tiifu and Zuri (The Lion Guard) Scenes: #Prologue/1869 #1969/Simba's Shoe Factory #Phineas Discovers Jumanji #Phineas and Simba's Argument #The Game Begins/Phineas Gets Trapped in Jumanji #26 Years Later/The Shepherd Dogs Move In #A Haunted Rumor #Back in the Game/Grasshoppers And Marmosets #Makucha Attacks!/Kion Returns #Searching for Kion's Parents #Grasshoppers Again!/Reserve Psychology #'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Fuli #Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants #'I Won't Stop Playing'/Janja, Cheezi and Chungu Appear #It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Tamaa Steals the Game #Whopper Saves the Game/Baloo Arrests Kion/Whopper Cheats #Panic in the Jungle/Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot #To the Rescue/Louie Grows a Tail #Indoor Monsoon/Kiburi Attack #Quickstand/Flushed Pets #"Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake #Kion Wins/Back in 1969/Phineas Makes Up with Simba #Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 #End Credits Movie Used: *Jumanji (1996) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Webkinz Movie (2012) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Trick or Webkinz (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *The Lion Guard 3: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Lady and the Tramp 1 (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Pound Puppies (1986-1987) *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *An American Tail 1 (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992-1993) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Teacher's Pet (2000-2002) *Teacher's Pet: The Movie (2004) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Over the Hedge Video Game (2006) *Open Season 1 (2006) *Open Season Video Game (2006) *Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2007) *Open Season 2 (2008) *Open Season 3 (2010) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie 1 (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) *Air Buddies (2006) *Snow Buddies (2008) *Space Buddies (2009) *Santa Buddies: The Search for Santa Paws (2009) *Spooky Buddies (2011) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Super Buddies (2013) *The Secret of NIMH 1 (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *A Bug's Life (1998) *A Bug's Life Video Game (1998) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) Gallery: Phineas the Orange Cat.jpg|Phineas the Orange Cat as Young Alan Parrish Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Adult Alan Parrish Claudia.jpg|Princess Claudia as Young Sarah Whittle Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Adult Sarah Whittle Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Carl Bentley Angel.jpg|Angel as Judy Sheperd Whopper.jpg|Whopper as Peter Sheperd Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as the Pelt Brothers Simba.jpg|SImba as Sam Parrish Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala as Carol Parrish Jasiri-img.png|Jasiri as Nora Sheperd Young Shere Khan.jpg|Young Shere Khan as the Exterminator Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Caleb Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Benjamin Makucha-0.png|Makucha as the Lion Kiburi-img.png|Kiburi as the Crocodile Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs